bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a Message. Re:Blog No it's not just you, the same thing happened to me too. It looks just like the big when we first put the header on. Oddly enough, I have not been able to edit or comments to my video game updates blog, as well as my other blogs. I have been busy, so it has kinda slipped my mind over the last few days. But I believe the first problems appeared Saturday night not long after our chat. --Lemursrule (talk) 23:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) And so... It is as you said it would be!! And still no acknowledgement of what was said, like waiting for a brick to bleed!! Well I am for bed, night!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat is borked?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Thanks for considering me, and I'd love to take the job. Edit Count Sorry for snapping at SunXia, I just get a little aggravated sometimes when this happens. I will take what you have said into consideration, and next time I will try and do fight summaries in one go, a la DevilHand. Out of curiosity (ie, I won't do anything), who was the user who complained? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Inaba Pain Resistance Hey, God! If I was to add something referencing Inaba's pain resistance, would I put it under the Powers and Abilities section like this: Pain Resistance: Inaba is shown to have a strong pain threshold, as shown when he was able to withstand all of Mayuri's attacks whilst under the influence of Ashisogi Jizō's paralyzing toxins. This is shown in contrast with the Mod Soul copy of Isane Kotetsu, who crumpled to the ground almost instantly upon inhabiting Inaba's body. Let me know what you think. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 06:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Question Heya doin', dude. Kenji here. I've got a question, but I'm not sure where to post it, so I'll just ask you, pal. I was watching the second bleach film the other day and something struck me as odd. There's a term used in the film called "Resonance" - where one zanpakutō resonates with another to showcase their wielders past, shown when Ichigo first fought Kusaka in Karakura Town. My question is this: should their be an article created on the wiki to describe it, or should it just be left alone? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll drop him a message then and see what he thinks. Thanks, pal :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Thanks. Grammar Hiya dude...I was wondering, since I'm kinda new with the editing the articles in a "looking" desing, I was wondering if I could contribute to Wikia by helping you to correct grammar mistakes? Response to questions of manga uploads Hello Godisme, I am writing you in response to your question on my talk page of the reason why I have been uploading manga images. I am uploading them because I feel they may be used in the articles. The one image of Ururu is from the most recent manga arc and there is no image of her at an older age. I uploaded the older picture of Ururu because there is currently no image of the the cannon she uses which is covered in strips of writing. I feel this is needed to illustrate the difference between the cannon used in the manga and that in the anime. I uploaded the manga image of the Yoruichi cat because I feel the manga image vs. the anime image is strikingly different. Are these reasons sufficient? --Tea time (talk) 05:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Revision of Ururu Tsumugiya Hello again. I am confused why you reverted the edit I made to include a new picture of Ururu to her article. How does including the picture violate the Bleach Wiki talk:Image Policy? --Tea time (talk) 04:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Edits Well, I think that you are practically just attacking me because you hate me. You know what? I don't even care about this site anymore, so you can just tell the admins to go ahead and block my account. Especially when you said this yesterday "If you are going to take an attitude with us for asking you not to spam, you will not be around here for much longer". I don't really think it is up to you to decide whether I stay or go, but I think you will be glad to hear that this is my last post on the Wiki. [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 05:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Wikian Blog Live Come and check out your interview here, hope you like it and thanks again for taking the time! Sena 15:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Return to Activity & Congratulations Hey, Godisme I am just informing you that I have returned back to the U.S. and am able to be back on Bleach Wikia. I also wanted to send you my congratulations on becoming the new 1st Seat. I will be sure to help out as much as I can, seeing as there are only 4 active Committee members (as of 7/13/11). ^_^ -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Committee Meeting Sounds good to me. Actually, I think I may have agreed to that a bit prematurely without checking the time properly. I believe 7:00 July 14 UTC will be 2:00 a.m. where I am, and I don't think I will be able to be online at that time. Though just to make sure I didn't make a mistake in my time conversion (which is highly possible), is the time you designated in 4 hours? I think that should be okay for me. I live in the Mountain Time Zone, so 3 PM Eastern Standard Time looks to be 2 PM Mountain Time. I am just letting you be aware that I am in a different U.S. time zone and that I am not very familiar with the new chat feature, since you want to hold semi regular committee meetings. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Figured as much, i'm really bad at time conversion, and CDT. Lol, that works perfectly. Heh. Looks like I was off by an hour in the time conversion. I don't think there ought to be any difficulties (unless my family wants to go out for lunch or something like that). I am glad that the Chat feature seems to be very basic. And thank you; the trip was certainly an excellent learning experience. By the way, does the Chat feature only work with the New Wikia Look? I just tried to see if I could use it with MonoBook, which does not seem to work. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I see. Thanks very much for letting me know. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I assume I'm in the 8pm slot!! Will set my alarm!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : My sincerest apologies. It appears that I will not be able to attend this meeting. I forgot that my family did plan to go out today, so I will be out for the afternoon (during the meeting time). Sorry!! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 17:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, then. Thank you very much for getting me up to speed on what I missed. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 02:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, it should be fine. The three of you did agree that if they did return, their positions on the committee would be reinstated. And it is true that they have not been active for months...But I do think that we need to keep those two in mind as open committee spots are filled (as described by the New Guidelines and Regulations). ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Heh. That is true...and you are the new "leader" of the Committee, so it does make sense in terms of trying to get more people to help make the Bleach Wiki a more complete Bleach information source. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 03:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) /* Re: My first edit... */ Fine. Nothing more I can say. I'll drop the matter and leave. GameMaster2K5 (talk) 03:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How do I archive my talk page? GameMaster2K5 (talk) 05:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and goodbye. GameMaster2K5 (talk) 06:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Fair use Hi. I have a question. How have added fair use template that when a file is added, it automatically appears in the description? 00:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. 00:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, Godisme. I heard about my demotion - after contemplating on the issue of my inactivity, I've come to the conclusion that I'm just not the kind of editor that the committee needs. Before, and even after I was promoted, I only maximized my efforts on editing when the articles in question were of personal interest to me. It had always been more of a hobby than a duty; as such, the responsibilities I had were incompatible with my approach to editing. I'll still be around on the wiki to help out with the projects as a regular editor every so often, but I've decided to avoid giving excuses and attempting to commit myself to a position I'm unfit for again. I'll be seeing you all around, best of luck with everything. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Responding to your post in my user; talk, I think I did state that it was not a race, and I think you SHOULD have it somewhere in there, for it is a subcategory of humans, if anything. Also, in technicality, the Quincy are just spiritually aware humans, and are there for in the same category as fullbringers. Goteitaishi's article Hey God, I was looking at the article improvement project page and it said that Goteitaishi needs to follow proper character layout and I was wondering what that meant. You see I was following the character layout for minor characters and all I did everything right that I can see, I didn't think that he had quotes, and all I can see is that I was neglecting the navigation section because i'm not sure how to do one , so I was wondering if you could direct me to the guide for creating a navigation section if possible? and I will have his article done correctly by tomorow, unless there is something else that needs doing? Only Miv (talk) 21:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok then, I will have that done during tomorow (It's 10:30 pm where I am so sleep soon) and the Shinji (filler) article currently has a character outline section so is it ok if I correct that one aswell? Only Miv (talk) 21:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thanks Only Miv (talk) 21:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Division Recruitment Changes As I do not possess the English version of the book, I have suspected that they would use "men" instead of persons. However, I would like to point out that the original Japanese version used the gender neutral noun 者. For Yachiru, she used "hito" instead of "yatsu" therefore it would more accurate for us to use "people" instead of "guys", regardless of what the official translation is. Hollow Hole Locations Hey, I asked someone who helps out with translations and etc. at the one piece wiki if they where willing to translate the hollow hole location page for us, and they gave me the translations. I was going to see if they could be posted, but I didn't know if you guys wanted to user her translations since you guys weren't familiar with her work. So my question is, before I post them here, would the translations for the hollow holes that she gave me be considered usable? Your right, I didn't even notice, and ok i'll ask her to see if she is willing to help out with any more of the translations. Theft issue Yea talk to the people in charge on Wiki central and find out if there is anything that can be done in relation to blatant theft of content.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I understand that I need to create a template Gnu or the like, and noted that "all files, templates and other things belong to the bleach.wikia.com"? You see, I tried to do it, but it did not work out, and I'm kind of man that which something goes wrong, gets angry. So if you gave me what templates do, I hope that the situation would have changed. And, precisely. If the screens are made by us, not necessarily the CC license?For example, are screens made by me: >nowiki>this 23:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::This file is what for me is (for example, made by me) is good, but others must be "fair user" and a CC license, not a "tv screenshot? 23:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Question about downloading episodes Hi. I used to write from where you download the episodes. do Horrible Subs link you provided, but it is already downloaded in 99.9% and no longer pulls hour. Always the case? 13:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The Polish Bleach Wiki I spoke to Alzanino about copying directly from the wiki on the Polish Bleach Wiki, and he said to apologize for him to the admins on his behalf. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Chad VA Episode 80 Please God could you look over my new source of Chad's VA! Hi I was reading the discussion about the recent chapter. I see Salubri was saying how "overpowered" Ichigo was. I don't find Ichigo to be overpowered at all. I would say immensely powerful, not overpowered. Overpowered should mean he is getting overwhelmed, which he did from Sousuke Aizen earlier and other Captain Shinigami and some of the Arrancars. Aren't main characters supposed to be this strong? I mean, we got Chad, and we got even Quincy, who are deadly and powerful in their own way. I cannot control what a user or administrator is going to complain about. I happened to still watch and read the pages of Bleach, even when they say it's "downhill". Old is not always better. Dekoshu talk 21:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Translations How long you plan to misinform this wiki's readers with shitty "kiriske" and chinese hieroglyphs? If you lame in japanese, deleting all except english translation is much better than leaving that shame.--Layol (talk) 00:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) So administrators of this wiki still is useless robots who unable to correct the elementary misheard error without "translation corner"-crutches. Nothing is changed in this swamp. *facepalm* --Layol (talk) 00:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Metastacia Just looked over the Metastacia page. From what I remember, the anime and manga versions of what happened with Miyako are different & I'm not sure if they can be reconciled or if they actually contradict each other. If they can be made to fit, it needs an anime reference, if not, then maybe should be moved to trivia point. Rest of it looks good though. 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah in the Manga he killed her where as in the Anime he possessed her!! Think Miyako has similar trivia!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zanjutsu Ah...I certainly did not see that discussion. Thank you for pointing that out. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 00:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) New Techniques description and reference it first i dont want anyone putting anything anywhere unless its known where it goes specifically. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Tenses I was wondering should most parts in plots be changed to Past Tense? With the -ed, d and irregular verbs? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Translations I did not use Google for the translation, I used a spanish-english dictionary. I only used a google search to look up how the term has been translated elsewhere, for context. The word translates as "Din" OR "Clamor", not "Din/Clamor", which is not a word. In all politeness, it looks messy and unconfident to translate a word like that. If your translator wants to be the one to do it, fine, but s/he needs to choose. 16:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Are there kanji given in the resource books? All that I saw in the manga and on the article were the katakana, which do not have inherent meaning, just pronunciation. :Again, although I don't doubt my own skill in translating Spanish and Japanese, I understand that you want your guy to be responsible for all translations. That's fine, I won't edit the translations again. However, as it is now is not how you translate a term or passage well, and I will stand by my own experience and skill as authority in that. The way it is done on that page is not even consistent to how it is done elsewhere on the wiki, as far as I can tell. For example, Lanzador Verde is translated simply as "Green Lancer", not "Green/Pale Lancer", where the "pale" could indicate the references to the Horseman of Death of Revelations. :If you will not allow anyone else to touch the translation templates, then please ask your guy to reevaluate that translation and come to a decision on it. If he absolutely can't, then please have him place the alternate readings inside a citation note, as a "possible other reading". I understand that it sounds like I'm criticizing your guy, and I really don't mean to, since I know that even the most experienced translators make mistakes sometimes, or have to leave a passage they are not satisfied with. 17:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Closed Discussion Sorry I got an Edit Conflict when you closed that discussion and I just wanted to point that out!!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm probably going to get yelled at for this, but may I ask why Tier's page is "fine as is"? 17:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I was looking through the RC and just saw about Tier and her Fraccion being healed by Inoue. May I ask, then, that the lead just be amended to "only current female Espada"? 17:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, looking at it more closely (I'm really sorry I didn't see this before), it even says "She was the only female Espada," which definitely means that it doesn't matter whether Nelliel currently is one or not. As it is now, it is a falsehood, so even if you guys all know the truth, it's misleading to readers. 00:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Suì-Fēng Sorry about that edit on Suì-Fēng's page. I was editing the page after Ichigolover33 had made an edit and when I did i saved their edit that you reverted along with mine. Good to know, btw, is there any particular order that we're handling the Unmasked info because I was going to go ahead and add references, pictures, and the descriptions to the newly added Hakuda techniques, and I didn't want to do it if someone else had planned to do it. Gotcha, then I'll head over to the Unmasked Project talk page and see if there are any more unreferenced techniques. Reminder Hey Godisme, just reminding you that I won't be able to edit at all for the whole month of August, and then some, starting tomorrow. I'll be in South Korea by then for my lung cancer treatment. Thanks for helping me out these past few months. I hope to edit when I get back again. Please don't overwork yourself either, with your move and all. Hirako Suisho (talk) 20:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Re: Translator Okay, i'll ask her. Do you happen to have the urls to Ulquiorra or Harribel's backstory scans? Thanks, i'll download it and send her the relevant pages for her to translate. GIFs Oh boy!! Yeah sure, I've never done anything like that before but I'll browse through the web and over Tinni's notes to find out how and if I can to do it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ulquiorra Okay, here's what she gave me for Ulquiorra. The -- indicate seperate panels The one about Harribel is significantly longer so she's giving that to me tommorrow. She also stated that she wanted to join the Translation Corner, I assumed that it was like all of our other projects and you just place your name in the Associate Members section, this is correct right? Gotcha, then i'll ask him now. Hey, I have the translations for Harribel's story now. She said it would take her a while to give me exact page by page translations because of all the Bleach words that are used in Kanji, but she'd give me the most important things from the translation today. That's what she gave me so far. Re:"Did you Know?" Section update? That would work well. Can I leave that to you to set up? Template:Did_You_Know_Corner. Also, could you help "I'm..Captain-Hitsugaya" out with his sig. All the code is being dumped on the page. Thanks 13:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) well i guess we can try it out.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Talkpage Welcome message Hey how have you been.. I like the message on the right side of your page.. and I would like to implement that in my wikis for all my talk pages. So I was wondering on how to get one of those working ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ulquiorra you stated "Ulquiorra's aspect of death is Emptiness as stated in MASKED". What is MASKED? KMShinkiro (talk) 22:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh i did not know such a thing existed. I thank you for this info. --KMShinkiro (talk) 10:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) dude dude im trying to apologize i thought yu had banned me so i went off just saying sorryTjakari2 (talk) 19:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ukitake If you would actually watch the anime instead of one picture you would see his eyes are brown. You're wrong. Well then you need to fix every other picture on the page. They're brown in them too. Dude, it's a picture of a guy that doesn't even exist. It's not that big a deal. But maybe you could put that info in the article for us noobs who don't know any better instead of being rude about it. Maybe it was my first time editing anything, even if i was wrong, and didnt realize i could get messages. i didn't get the first warning until i read the second one. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. Spoiler and manga release How would I go about making a reference, i looked at Mangareader.net's twitter account and it said that bleach was released at 9:03 a.m US Cenral time but is that a knowledgable source?Cmcwiki (talk) 00:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) merging two wiki ? Hey How have you been ? The message thing works great, thanks. Okay, so you know my other wiki, right ? well the subject has more than one wiki's in wikia.. another being this one. Now I want to merge these two wiki's(or redirect). So when ever people type in the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com I want it to redirect to kaminomi.wikia.com. I know this is possible as I have seen it with dcau.wikia.com redirects to dcAnimated.wikia.com but I do not know whom do I contact to get this done. Can you point me in the right direction ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for reverting my edit. I was just about to do it myself once I realized my mistake. Chrisbrl88 (talk) 07:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I'm new to Bleach Wiki. I hope we can get aquainted! [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Life Gives Lemons..§']] †So Make Lemonade † I'm curious, you have a "Godismebot". How do you make a bot? [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 23:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) (Epiphany sounding) Ohhhhhh.... I see now. Yeah, I understand. Thanks. I had no idea it was being used. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Monobook Sorry, didn't get on yesterday. Salubri took care of the monobook stuff. Ah, don't really care one way or the other on the dashboard, but at least the stats column can be collapsed. Are you seeing two links back to page on sub pages? Also when you use a redirect it says you were redirected from wherever twice? Spotlight approved too. 13:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the more I see of this dashboard, the worse it gets. 14:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: LOL... OMG How about that. Thanks for the heads-up. Dang kids, with their multiple names... XD Adam Restling (talk) 03:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Hello, I was just asking if you can take a look at my wiki: http://www.wolverineanime.wikia.com! I hope you check out the pages, and edit. If you contribute, we will really apreciate it, as you would be a great help. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 18:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Your new page is very beautiful, I want to know when to present on wiki chat and thank you buyyygwen2011 19:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Kick why did u ban me from chat it said for spamming when i dident spam anything ??? pleases give me a reson or unban me please Raggedcozy (talk) 00:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) yes please thank uRaggedcozy (talk) 00:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) About that... I sent Dnot's message to Moncho because it was something regarding chat, and since Moncho was the expert on chat and its mechanics, not to mention I think he was online and all, I thought he might be able to give Dnot a good explanation for that. I did what I thought was best, which might not have been the best path at all. Sorry about any trouble that might've been caused by that. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks, God. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 21:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Reverts Why are you changing my edits, you said yourself they were alive! Redirects Was saying that something needs to be done about these redircts they are starting to double up and look really dumb on the site. I do recognize that some are needed but its getting ridiculous. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature I find your signature offensive, will you please replace it with something else on my talk page? If not, I can do so, I just wanted to let you know. 05:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :My signature is my signature and you are not to touch it as doing so is editing another users post which is against the rules on all wikis. Im sorry you dont like it but it is what it is and all Bleach fans know what my signature is a reference to.-- I am not asking you to change your signature, nor will I change any of the content of your posts. However, I would ask that you at least agree to let me replace it with a link on only my own talk page, since it is highly offensive to me. If there is some reason you disagree with my modest request that you feel is more important, then perhaps we can have a local or Wikia Central administrator or some other body help us to moderate. 05:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I can bring in VSTF if you want to tell you that I do not need to change my signature. My signature is a part of my post and if you do not like it too bad. It is a play on my user name which is a reference to Aizen. There is no reason to be offended by it. End of discussion.-- Continuation of discussion. I don't know what VSTF is. How will you be affected by me changing the signature after your posts on my talk page by one letter? I am being very straightforward and this will benefit me and other readers while bringing no harm to you. 05:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :You are not changing it, end of discussion. Any attempt to remove it will be treated as vandalism and reverted on sight.--